It has been well known in the past to provide some form of an implement to facilitate the removing of food particles from between a person's teeth. Such items have been frequently referred to as a toothpick and generally take the form of an elongated pointed tool which is adapted to be inserted between a person's teeth and moved in order to dislodge any food particles and plaque located between the teeth.
It has been further found to be desirable to not only employ the use of a pointed instrument, but also to employ the use of a strand of thread which is commonly referred to as dental floss. A segment of the dental floss is to be stretched taut and then inserted between the person's teeth and moved back and forth in order to effect removal of any lodged food particles and plaque.
For a person who wears a dental bridge, the use of dental floss and toothpicks may be difficult. A small brush has been found to be far more desirable for bridge wearers to remove lodged food particles and plaque. However, prior to this invention, there has not been known to include the use of a brush within a portable and disposable tooth cleaning implement.